The Center for Disease Control (CDC) estimates that hospital-acquired infections cost the U.S. healthcare system $4.5 billion a year, and that 80% of these infections are transmitted by direct touch. The emollient solvent octoxyglycerin (“Sensiva”) has been found to demonstrate antimicrobial activity, especially in the presence of quaternary ammonium compound and an additional antimicrobial agent, an activity utilized in hand sanitizer formulations (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,846). In addition to or as an alternative to antimicrobial topical formulations, gloves are used by health care practitioners and in other sectors, such as the food service industry, as a means of preventing spread of infection. However, many persons have or develop sensitivities to gloves, including allergic reactions to latex or dermatologic reactions to moisture retention.
It has been recognized that zinc salts can inhibit irritation caused by a variety of agents. See for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,708,023, 5,965,610, 6,037,386, and 5,985,918. These patents teach the use of relatively high concentrations of zinc, which might be detrimental if taken internally.